Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Coral Daughter of Pearl
Summary: When the evil Pines twins steal her Grunkle Bill's journal and use it to open a portal to an alternate universe, it's up to Pacifica Northwest and her cowardly little brother, Gideon, to go get the journal back and save a town that's new, yet so very familiar to them.
1. Portals

[I literally have no idea where this came from.  
At all.  
If I did, I would tell you.  
Wouldn't I?]  
Wind blew through an opening somewhere in the old warehouse.  
"Do you really think they're coming, Tyrone?"  
A boy in a blue suit and bolo tie smirked at his sister, who wore a knee-length dress in the same color.  
"My dear Mabel, they'll come," he responded, relaxing in his chair. "We'll wait as long as it takes."  
Mabel smiled right back at her brother.  
Suddenly, the doors banged open. In came a group of tough-looking men.  
"Do you have our package?" Tyrone asked.  
"Yes, sir," the largest replied. "Unharmed, as you instructed. Give him the package, boys!"  
A blonde girl wearing a blue hat with an upside-down pine tree on it and a white-haired boy tumbled onto the linoleum floor.  
"Hello, my dear," Tyrone purred to the girl. She sat up and glared at him.  
"Tyrone!" she growled. "I should've known it was you!"  
"Sharp and beautiful as ever, darling."  
"My name is _Pacifica_!" she snapped. "And I am _not_ your 'darling', no matter what that sick mind of yours assumes!"  
"Such a temper for a young lady."  
"What do you want?"  
Instead of answering, Tyrone reached forward into Pacifica's vest and pulled out a journal with a single eye on the cover.  
"Hey!" she yelled, lunging for it. "That's mine!"  
"Oh, sweetie," Mabel chuckled, tilting the girl's chin upwards. "I don't think it belongs to you any more than it belongs to us."  
"Pacifica!" the white-haired boy yelped as one of the thugs picked him up.  
"Gideon!" she screamed.  
"Now, to cast that spell," Tyrone murmured. He opened the journal and flipped to the right page. " _Transportus Alternius_!"  
At first, nothing happened. Then, a ball of light glowed and a swirling portal appeared. The thug that held Gideon dropped him in shock. Pacifica helped her brother to his feet as they both stared in horror.  
 _I'm sorry, Grunkle Bill_ , Pacifica thought. _I couldn't keep my promise._  
"Now, Mabel," Tyrone said, turning to his twin. "Shall we?"  
"You read my mind," she replied, taking his outstretched hand. They walked through the vortex and vanished.  
"Let's go!"  
Pacifica grabbed Gideon's hand.  
"We can stop them," she assured him.  
"Right!"  
And they, too, vanished into the Unknown.  
[Yep, this is a thing. This whole chapter is the beginning of my personal Reverse Falls story.  
There's more coming, so keep an eye out and tell me what you think!]


	2. Confusion

[Yay! Someone reviewed this story before it was up for an hour!]

* * *

Pacifica sighed as she walked through town. Nobody was available to hang out, so she was on her own.

"Hello, my dear," a suave voice said from behind. She turned to see... Dipper and Mabel?

"Dipper?" she asked, confused. "I thought you couldn't hang out today." He smirked and she knew. This poser wasn't Dipper.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, my darling," the imposter chuckled. "My name's Tyrone. And you are?"

"Pacifica Northwest." Shock filled his face.

"That's impossible!" the Mabel-lookalike spat. "The Pacifica Northwest we know is a complete fashion victim!"

"Fashion victim!?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes. "I don't know who you two think you are or why you're impersonating my friends, but you'd better leave before you get seriously hurt."

"Whatever!" Tyrone sighed. "Goodbye... my dear." He kissed her hand and he and Fake-Mabel (whom we will refer to as Fabel) walked away.

* * *

The other Pacifica (whom shall be referred to as Paz) hit the ground right after her brother (who will be called Giddy). She rubbed her head and picked up her hat.

"Let's go, Gideon," she said. "Let's find the twins before they do any damage."

"Maybe we should ask Grunkle Bud for help," Giddy replied, getting to his feet.

"Great idea!" Paz responded. They took off in the direction of the Mystery Shack. As they'd expected, it was packed with tourists.

The tour guide, however, wasn't Grunkle Bud.

It was Tyrone and Mabel's Grunkle Stan.

"And this is 'Rock-That-Looks-Like-A-Face' Rock," he announced. "The rock that looks like a face!"

"Does it look like a rock?" one man asked.

"No, it looks like a face."

Paz and Giddy slipped around the back and headed up to the attic. Suddenly, they were ensnared by a net trap.

"GOTCHA, BILL!" a voice screamed. Mabel jumped out of nowhere, wielding a grappling hook similar to Giddy's. She looked at the twins in confusion, before sticking her head out the window and screaming "DIPPER!"

A few moments later, a boy who looked like Tyrone came in. He wore a hat that looked like Paz's, only the tree was upright instead of upside down. His style was eerily similar to hers, too.

"What the—" he yelped. "Gideon? Pacifica?"

"You won't get away with this!" Paz yelled. "I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it!"

"Get away with what?" the boy asked, confused.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Tyrone!"

"My name is Dipper, not Tyrone!"

"Prove it!"

"Look, Pacifica, I don't know what you and Gideon are trying to pull, but—"

"Why are you two even in the Mystery Shack?"

"Pacifica!" Giddy yelped, finally getting his sister's attention. "Rememeber? This ain't our Gravity Falls! We're in another universe!"

"Wait, what?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Wait, so here, they're the good guys and we're the bad guys?" Paz inquired.

"You're from another UNIVERSE?!" Dipper yelped. "I want an explanation, now!"

"Fine. Here's the deal: my Grunkle Bill has three journals he's written on the mysteries of Gravity Falls. He asked me to take care of them, and to never give them to anyone else. We were caught by the Pines twins, Mabel and Tyrone, who took the journal I had on me and opened a portal to your dimension. They went through it and we followed them. That make sense?"

Mabel shrugged.

"Makes sense to me!" she confirmed.

"Okay, so, where are the other Mabel and Tyrone?" Dipper asked.

"We don't know. Now, can you PLEASE let us down?!"

Once they were free, Paz tapped her chin.

"Gideon, where would Tyrone and Mabel go to retrieve help?" she wondered aloud.

"To the biker joint! To hire those thugs they always hire!"

"Still got my fake ID?"

He pulled it out.

"Nice."

"We're going to help you!" Dipper announced.

"Uh, no offense, but you're not exactly qualified..."

"This is the other us! Who's more qualified to track US down?!"

"Fine. Just don't make things worse."

"As long as you play nice."

Paz growled and headed downstairs with Mabel.

"Don't take it personally," Giddy assured Dipper. "She hates Tyrone, and you have the same face. She doesn't hate YOU!"

"Thanks, man."

"HURRY UP, SLOWPOKES!" Mabel screamed from downstairs.

"Let's go!"

And with that, their mission was underway.

* * *

[I know this took forever, but I made it a bit longer. I hope you keep an eye out for chapter 3!]


End file.
